


Out in the Open

by inmydreams



Series: Interviews [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams/pseuds/inmydreams
Summary: Derek Hale, successful actor and Oscar winner, is ready to come out and where better to do it than on his boyfriend's chat show?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, a massive thank you to everyone who commented on the first fic in this series, 'Hiding in Plain Sight'. It was your support that encouraged me to write this sequel. You guys are amazing!!!

Stiles breathed in deeply for eight, counted for eight and then breathed out for eight. He then repeated the process again, and again, and again. It was an exercise his counsellor had taught him as a way to cope with stress. As a teenager finding his place in the world he had struggled with anxiety and worry about how other people viewed him. A young boy, becoming a young man bursting with a nervous energy that he couldn’t find a way to tame. Now he had the camera and the audience- an outlet for his energy leaving him calm after each recording. Today however his stress levels were rising out of his control and he felt like a young boy again worrying that he was going to stand out, that people were going to look at him.

‘Keep it together Stiles’. He told himself. ‘It’s just an interview- just an hour long program. In an hour it will all be over’. But of course it wouldn’t be over- at the end of the interview the drama would start.

He heard the theme music begin to play. It was time. As the announcer introduced him he ran onto the set to loud applause from the audience. 

‘Hello everybody and welcome to a very special Oscars edition of our show. Tonight we have some of the hugely talented ladies and gentlemen who won Oscars last month. My first guest won her first Oscar for best supporting actress in the film ‘The Hunter’, Alison Argent is here. The audience cheered loudly as Alison walked onto the set in a bright red dress.

‘Hello Alison, welcome to the show’.

‘Thank-you for having me on. It’s great to be here’. The audience gave an appreciative cheer to this.

‘So tell me Alison, how does it feel having won your first Oscar?’ As Alison began to answer Stiles felt his mind drift. Every second was a second closer to the big event.   
\--  
It was the day after the Oscar’s when Derek had first mentioned it. They had spent a lazy morning lying on the sofa in the living room of the house that was technically Derek’s but which Stiles had practically moved into. At least it was his mess that was covering every surface of the room. They were watching a Monty Python film with Stiles quoting every line a second before the characters on screen spoke them. He was enjoying it so much that he only realised Derek wasn’t when he heard a sigh escape from his boyfriend.

‘Come on Derek, how can you not like Monty Python? The Holy Grail is a classic.’

‘I guess I’m just not in the mood.’ Stiles turned to look at him.

‘How can you not be in the mood? You just won an Oscar- something you’ve dreamed of since you were a kid. And you have the best boyfriend in the world practically lying on top of you!’ He joked. ‘How can you not be in the mood to laugh- you should be jumping round the room in joy!’ 

‘Yeah I won an Oscar which I thought would be amazing.’

‘Thought would be?’ Stiles paused the screen and rolled off Derek. He looked into his eyes. ‘Come on- tell me.’

There was a pause when Derek looked like he was going to protest but Stiles wasn’t the nation’s favourite interviewer for nothing. He always got the answers he searched for.

‘I’ve dreamed of being on that stage giving an Oscar acceptance speech for about as long as I can remember. But when I got up there all I could think about was you. That I couldn’t thank my amazing boyfriend for getting me through the gruelling filming schedule- making me dinner when I was exhausted, kicking me out of bed when I had 4am calls and wouldn’t get up and spending hours going over lines with me. I couldn’t mention you, I couldn’t hug you and I couldn’t have you next to me as my date. For all that I’ve dreamed of winning an Oscar it wasn’t me up there. It was another part I had to play. An Oscar might have been my childhood dream but dreams change. All I could think was how I’d swap that Oscar for the chance to hold your hand in public in a heartbeat.’ All through his speech Derek had kept his eyes on his lap, speaking quickly to get it all out. After a pause he looked up to meet Stiles’ eye. ‘I think I’m ready to come out’.  
\--  
‘And one final question…’ A red headed girl in the audience nervously took the mic to speak.

‘Hi Alison, I’m such a big fan. I’ve been watching all your films ever since you first appeared in “A trip to Tuscanny”. Would you ever do a sequel to that?’

‘I’m glad you enjoyed that film so much. It was such a lovely cast it would be great to see everyone again. The ending was really tight- all the loose ends were tied up and the characters went their separate ways. I’m not sure where you would go from there but never say never.’

‘Absolutely not. We’ll have to keep hoping the writers come up with some brilliant ideas for what could happen next. Alison, thank-you so much for coming on my show. Congratulations on your Oscar and best of luck for your next film “A Dutiful Daughter”. Everybody- Allison Argent.’ The crowd cheered loudly as Allison left the stage.

‘And now it’s one of our country’s most talented directors- Alan Deaton’. The audience cheered loudly as Alan Deaton walked onto the stage. The director went for a formal handshake before taking his seat. 

‘Welcome to the show and congratulations on your Oscar.’

‘Thank-you’.

‘So am I right in thinking this will be your 5th Oscar?’

‘Yes’. For a guest on a talk show the man certainly didn’t talk much, Stiles thought. Why couldn’t he have a nice chatty guest on his show who would be happy to go off into long monologues? He didn’t have it in him today to do all the work. He was too nervous about what would happen after today.

\---  
‘You know this will change things, don’t you?’ Stiles asked the morning after Derek had made his decision to come out. Derek paused in the middle of getting dressed, a frown creasing his brow. They were in their bedroom- each moving through their morning routine. Well Derek was methodically getting dressed while Stiles flopped down on the bed again- too deep in thought to think about getting changed.

‘I thought you wanted me to come out, for our relationship to be public’.

‘I don’t mean our relationship will change,’ Stiles assured him quickly. ‘Although we can’t deny the media attention may put pressure on it. No I want to hold hands in public as much as you do. I meant the effect it will have on your career.’

‘That doesn’t matter to me.’ Derek replied picking out a shirt to wear.

‘Well it matters to me!’ Stiles sat up, grabbing hold of Derek’s shirt to prevent his boyfriend from continuing to get dressed. ‘You may have won an Oscar but lets not be naïve about this. Once you come out the number of roles you get offered, particularly romantic leads, are going to decline, maybe disappear.’

‘So what are you saying? You don’t think I should come out.’ Derek, though never his best in the morning, looked even more confused than normal.

‘No, no never that. I just think maybe you should wait until you are in a more secure position.’

‘Babe, I’ve just won an Oscar. How much more secure do you want?’

‘But you don’t have another project lined up. All I’m saying is wait until you’ve started another project. Ideally a film where you play a very straight, very macho character. Then when the news comes out you’ll be too far into the project for them to sack you and if the films a success no one can say you won’t be believable as a straight lead.’ There was a pause as Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. It seemed as though the strength had left him.

‘I don’t know that I can wait. I just want to get it over with, to deal with it now before I lose my courage.’

‘I know love, I know,’ Stiles reassured him leaning forwards to spread light kisses across his chest. ‘It would only mean waiting a few months and it could give you the chance to come out and still have your career. Just consider, that’s all I’m asking’.

‘I will’.

\--  
In the end Derek had only been able to wait a month before the stress and tension was too much and he decided he needed to come out immediately. Derek had signed an agreement to play the lead in a romantic historical drama. Whilst filming had not begun Stiles was determined to make the most of the interview time with his boyfriend to discuss his future film to ensure there would be a big scandal if Derek was dropped from it.

‘Now there’s time for just one more question for Alan Deaton.’ Stiles nervously pointed for a young man in the audience to ask his question. This would be the last question before Derek arrived on the show.

‘Hello, is it true you really like animals and have ten pets?’

‘Not quite ten though I would one day love to get some more. I have three dogs. The oldest, Benny, I’ve had for seven years now. He’s a black Labrador, getting old now but still very playful. Then I have two terriers- Millie and Masie. Millie hasn’t been too well lately, she’s hurt one of her legs and it’s causing her to limp…’ So now he starts to talk Stiles thought, when he’s only got thirty seconds before his segment is up. 

‘…so while I only have two cats at the moment Freckles is expecting her litter in the next month or so. I don’t know how many I’ll keep at the moment. Some I will have to give away to friends and neighbours- people I know will care for them properly.’

‘So if anyone here was planning to get a new pet you know who to speak to!’ Stiles interrupted. ‘Thank-you so much for coming on the show Alan and we’re really looking forward to your next film, ‘The Gift Horse’. Hopefully you’ll be able to come back soon and let us know how it’s going. Alan Deaton everybody!’ The audience cheered as the director left the stage. Stiles stood up and turned to the audience. Now that it was here a sense of calm came over Stiles. 

‘And now for my final guest of the night. The winner of the best actor Oscar for his role in ‘The Red eye of the Wolf’, please welcome Derek Hale’. The audience erupted into the loudest cheer of the night as Derek walked on stage. Stiles met him for a well-practiced shake of the hand with a half hug- all very manly. He didn’t want to raise anyone’s suspicions before they got to that part of the interview.

‘Derek, welcome to the show. It’s great to have you back here.’

‘Thank-you. It’s great to be back and see all you lovely people’. He directed the last part to the audience who began to cheer. Really, Stiles thought, there could be no doubt that Derek could win over any crowd just with one cheeky smile.

‘Last time you were here the sequel to Alpha was just about the premier. How does it feel to be back here now having won an Oscar for your role?’

‘It feels incredible.’ Derek said smiling. ‘Before the film was released I knew it was good. I think the writers did such an incredible job taking all the characters and developing them further, taking them to places you didn’t think they’d go. Since its been released to have so many people stop me on the street to tell me how much they liked it or to message me on social media has been incredible. It means so much to know it’s been appreciated the way it has.’ 

‘Does it never get tiring having so many people want to stop and talk to you about the film? After a point do you not just want to vaporise anyone who so much as mentions the word ‘Alpha’ to you?’ Stiles asked while the audience chuckled softly, amused. They didn’t know though that Stiles was using Derek’s own words about how annoying and tiring he found it not to have the same level of anonymity he once had. He was very much an introvert, especially compared to Stiles, and this side of fame did not come naturally to him.

‘There are times when it can be difficult- if I’m in a rush or if I’m not feeling very well but these people are taking time out of their busy daily lives to let me know that they appreciate my work and that they believe in me. If it wasn’t for people supporting me and the film like this we never would have been able to make a sequel so how can I be anything but grateful to them.’ Derek repeated Stiles’ own words back to him, quoting from Stiles’ calm response to Derek’s frustration about not being able to go out and buy milk without it turning into a thirty minute interview with different fans. ‘Although if anyone comes up to me to say hi when I’ve got a migraine coming on I apologise in advance for my grumpiness.’ The audience laughed happily at this. They clearly underestimated his crankiness when he was feeling ill, Stiles thought.

‘They can turn you into a sour wolf’ Stiles joked, making a reference to his latest film. Derek raised an eyebrow in warning but the audience were clearly too amused to question the host’s familiarity with the actor’s temperament during migraines. 

‘In this second film we saw your character undergo some massive changes. Were you surprised at the direction the writers took?’ Derek smiled as Stiles gave him the opportunity to talk character development- one of his favourite topics.

‘I was, but good surprised. We’d only seen my character as the alpha before, as the all-powerful leader. It was great to see how this character coped with loosing that power and having to submit to the leadership of another alpha. It really gave us a chance to explore his weaknesses and his sense of pride and purpose.’

‘The new alpha being played by that very talented actor, Mr Scott McCall.’ The audience cheered at the name, recognising that Scott was Stiles’ best friend. ‘What was it like getting to work with Scott again?’

‘It was brilliant.’ Derek said. ‘We got to do lots of scenes together and get to know each other even better.’

‘I’ll say. There was a certain scene between you that has got quite a lot of media attention’. The audience began to cheer at this.

‘The emotional, heartbreaking scene where my character handed over leadership of the pack into Scott’s hands?’ Derek asked innocently.

‘Beautiful as it was the scene I was referring to was the one where you were fighting a fire together in your underwear.’

‘Really?’ Derek asked, pretending to surprised. ‘Well I suppose it was very dramatic with lots of special effects’.

‘I’m sure the special effects were exactly the reason it made the cover of nearly every magazine’.

‘You’re not suggesting it had something to do with us in our underwear covered in soot and flexing our muscles?’ Derek asked seemingly scandalised.

‘I couldn’t say’.

‘Seriously though Scott is a great actor to work with. I feel very protective of the other actors in the cast, playing the alpha of the pack so it did feel a bit emotional when I handed it over to him. He developed his character so much in this sequel showing such depth. I’d love to get to work with him again. Although there is the downside that I’d have to keep putting up with visits on set from a certain TV host to gossip with his best mate.’

‘Hey,’ Stiles protested laughing. ‘How else am I going to get all the gossip for these lovely people? And it certainly comes in useful. Apparently, according to Scott, I have to ask you about a foam fight?’ In this case though the source wasn’t Scott but Derek himself who’d come home soaking wet.

‘We may have got a bit carried away. We were filming the fire scene together and there was so much action we needed to take loads of takes with different camera angles. We were in our underwear and it was night time so we were frozen. I was meant to run up to the fire with a fire extinguisher and set it off while Scott was shouting at me to leave. After one take I was getting tired and I got the angle of the extinguisher wrong and instead of shouting at Scott and shooting the foam at the fire I shouted at the fire and shot the foam at Scott.’ The audience laughed appreciatively. ‘I of course couldn’t stop laughing, nor could the crew, until Scott grabbed his fire extinguisher and shot it as me. Things kinda got out of hand after that.’

‘Sounds fun, I wish we could have seen it. Although fortunately for you my sources did manage to provide me with some pictorial evidence…’ Derek groaned convincingly although the pictures came from his phone and he had suggested using them. There were shrieks of appreciation from the audience as Derek and Scott in their underwear covered in foam appeared on the large screen. 

‘I think you may have ruined my professional image’, Derek joked. 

‘You’ve got an Oscar now- you’re fine. So how did it feel to win the Oscar?’ Stiles didn’t like to ask as Derek’s depression after the win had sparked his urgent need to come out but on an Oscar special of the show he knew he needed to ask at least one question.

‘It was great just to be nominated, let alone to win. I’m so proud of the film and I’m so pleased with the recognition it got, not just with my Oscar but the other nominations as well.’  
‘So what are you up to now- do you have another project lined up?’

‘I do. I’m starting work on a new film called ‘A noble quest’ very soon. It’s a medieval drama about a noble knight and a mysterious young woman who can do magic.’

‘What’s your character like?’

‘He’s a bit of a rebel at the start. He doesn’t spend the hours training that he should and he’s working his way through the women of the court seducing them in turn. Basically a charmer who can make all these woman fall instantly in love with him with just a smile.’ 

‘I wonder why they thought of you for that role’ Stiles pondered as Derek flashed a winning smile to the audience. They had rehearsed this part of the interview carefully, wanting to get the most out of a few short questions.

‘I can’t imagine. Anyway the King is trying to work out what to do with him, so when reports of strange happenings in the north of the country reach the court he sends my character off and there he meets this young woman and learns her story. I can’t tell you any more than that at the moment but the script is brilliant and there will be some really dramatic battle and magic scenes.’

‘I know there are lots of people here who will want me to ask if we get to see you in armour, riding a horse.’

‘You will indeed, and sword fighting’. There was another appreciative cheer.

‘I think I can safely say that there are lots of women out there who are waiting very excitedly for that. Now though it’s time to hand over to our lovely audience and let them have a go at asking the questions.’ Stiles leaned back in his seat. He didn’t think he could have got that message across any more clearly. Derek was an attractive man and the woman were fawning over him. He was also signed up to do a film that there was lots of anticipation about and if he was dropped it would be very apparent why. Now they just had to get through a handful of audience questions before the big moment came. 

‘Hi Derek, I’ve been a big fan of your work for years. Do you have any advice for someone looking to get into acting?’ Good, a nice safe question to begin with to keep them both calm.

‘Everyone takes such different routes in so I guess I’d say find what works for you. It’s never easy and there will be big periods of unemployment for nearly any actor but stick with it and remember to keep enjoying what you do, not where you want to get to’.

‘Great advice, who’s next.’ He gestured to a teenage girl in the audience with a big alpha t-shirt on to go next.

‘What I love about the films is how close the pack is. Are you that close as actors?’ Another safe question- this was surely too easy.

‘I’m really glad that came across. They are such a great group of actors to work with and we tried really hard to make sure that the closeness of the group came across. We always try to keep in touch when we’re not filming although with our busy schedules it can be hard to all meet up. We always text each other though.’

‘Always,’ Stiles added going for a laugh. ‘It’s like an overly dependent family’. He paused when he realised his slight slip so added. ‘I swear I have to wrestle Scott sometimes to get off his phone and talk to me!’

‘What can I say- some of us are more interesting conversationalists’. Derek replied smugly.

‘Next question,’ Stiles snapped pretending to be in a mood through really he was feeling uneasy. 

‘I loved the sequel but I felt that it was almost a cliffhanger at the end. Do you think you’d ever turn it into a trilogy to tie up the loose ends?’ Another question that didn’t touch on his love life or private life. Stiles felt like it was too easy. He’d been expecting to think fast and deflect and instead he just had to fit there. It made him uncomfortable, just waiting.

‘I’d love to but it’s a decision for the writers to make.’ An untypically short answer. Clearly Derek was feeling just as uncomfortable as the moment grew closer. It was time to draw this to a close.

‘I think we’ve got time for two more questions, hi there what would you like to ask?’

‘There were photos going round online a few weeks ago showing you with your ex Lydia Martin. Are the rumours true that you are getting back together’? Well that was much better than an open-ended are you dating anyone question. Very easy for Derek to answer honestly.

‘Not at all although Lydia and I enjoy working together and are still friends.’ 

‘And finally one last question’.

‘Hi Derek, I first saw you perform in the play ‘An Inspector Calls’ years ago. I thought you were excellent. Would you ever consider going back to theatre work?’ And a nice safe question to finish- maybe the universe was on their side.

‘That was a great play to be a part of. I’d love to do more theatre work at some point though I have to admit I do love working with the amazing special effects teams we’ve had on my latest films.’

‘Thank-you everyone for your questions.’ Stiles turned to Derek. However much the actor had repeatedly said he was ready to come out and didn’t care about the consequences Stiles could see the signs of nervousness there. The tension around his eyes, the rigidness in his posture, the short and shallow breaths. Stiles deliberately paused, making eye contact with Derek to wait for his approval to show he was still determined to do this. Derek gave a minute nod in response.

‘Now Derek we’ve talked about your latest film, your Oscar and your next project but there was something else you wanted to discuss wasn’t there?’ It was as though the audience was put on pause. They knew the usual format, the questions from the audience were usually the final questions. This break with tradition let them knew immediately that some big news was coming.

‘Yes’. Stiles could see that Derek was unsure how to just blurt it out.

‘I wanted to come on this show today because I felt that the time was right to be honest and let people know that I am gay’. There was a split second when the audience paused taking this in and Stiles continued before they could react.

‘Thank-you for sharing that with us and welcome to the club!’ The audience cheered at this- Stiles’ sexuality was well known. ‘What made you decide now was the time to come out?’ Stiles had been determined that if Derek was going to come out he should use the opportunity to highlight the homophobia still in Hollywood today.

‘I’ve known I was gay for a long time but I was strongly advised against coming out as I was told it would end my career or at least stop me getting the big romantic lead roles I was aiming for. Then I was fortunate enough to win an Oscar which is probably the greatest achievement an actor can get and it struck me that actually it was nothing compared to being able to openly acknowledge my boyfriend at the awards, to hold his hand in public and be honest with myself. It made me realise that as much as I love my career I don’t want to have to lie or hide who I am.’ The audience erupted into cheers at this point and Stiles let them, giving Derek time to realise the audience was still supporting him and still on his side. Stiles was going to ask another question but Derek continued speaking.

‘I also thought if I am in a position where my career is such that it hopefully won’t be so damaging to come out as it would have been at the start of my career then maybe that will help other actors in the future. I can’t complain about homophobia in the industry if I am doing nothing to tackle it.’ The cheer went wild at this point and Stiles made the most of it. He gave everyone time to join in clapping then he stood to give Derek a standing ovation, knowing the audience would follow his need. As proud as he was of his boyfriend and as much as he wanted to give him emotional support he also wanted to show everyone watching that coming out was something to be celebrated not criticised. 

‘I certainly hope your announcement has that effect and in case any casting directors are wondering..’ he turned to the audience and jokingly asked ‘is the fact Derek’s gay going to stop us from watching his films?’ 

‘No!’ The audience shouted in response as Stiles knew they would. 

‘Is it going to stop him being a convincing romantic lead?’

‘No!’

‘Are we going to take it quietly if his announcement stops him getting cast in films?’

‘NO’ the audience shouted again, acting like putty in Stiles’ hands.

‘So you see Derek if this does impact on your career Hollywood are going to have us to answer to and we can be very difficult if we don’t get our way!’ The audience cheered once more at this and then followed Stiles’ lead to sit down again.

‘Thank you so much for sharing that news with us today Derek, it can be a very difficult thing to do but no one should have to live in fear of letting people know the truth and I am sorry that it marred your Oscars win. You have a lot of support in this room and after this is broadcast I’m sure you’ll have a lot of support outside this room as well. Before we finish though there is one final question I’d like to ask you. You mentioned not being able to acknowledge your boyfriend at the Oscars. Are you in a relationship?

‘I am.’ Derek smiled as the audience cheered. ‘I’ve been in a relationship for nearly three years now. He is the most amazing man I know. He has given me the confidence to stop being scared and be honest about who I am. He has encouraged me and motivated me through the gruelling process of filming ‘The Red eye of the Wolf’. His energy and enthusiasm also stops me being such a sour wolf.’ The audience cooed at this and Stiles felt himself get emotional at Derek’s ad lib.

‘Can I ask who your boyfriend is?’ Derek paused, working up the suspense in the room. Really, Stiles thought, he wouldn’t make a bad presenter himself.

‘He is the country’s most talented talk show host, Stiles Stillenski.’ The audience went wild at this point, on their feet again cheering. Stiles and Derek stood up and hugged each other. This time there was nothing fake in their hug. It was sweet and heartfelt. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and whispered ‘I’m so proud of you’. Derek meanwhile put his hands round Stiles waist and as he was welling up simply kept mouthing ‘thank-you, thank-you so much’ against Stiles’ ear. Then they lent in to each other for a quick, chaste kiss which caused the cheers in the room to explode.

‘Well that is it for today,’ Stiles shouted as the cheers paused, keeping one arm wrapped around Derek. ‘Thank-you for watching this particularly special episode of my show. Thank-you to all my guests Alison Argent, Alan Deaton and the best boyfriend in the world Derek Hale.’ There were more cheers as Derek laughed. ‘Do tune in again next week, same day same time for what will probably seem like a very dull show in comparison. Until then, goodbye!!!!’ The audience continued to cheer as the music played and Derek and Stiles walked back to Stiles’ dressing room. Both of their phones were already flashing with texts and missed calls but for now they ignored them, wrapping themselves in eachothers arms and hiding from the world a little longer.

‘You did it!’ Stiles exclaimed with such pride in his voice.

‘We did it!’ Derek corrected.

‘Yeah, I guess we did’, Stiles agreed smiling and leaning in for another kiss. They had done it. Whatever tomorrow held, or even the next fifteen minutes they would now be able to face it truly, in the eyes of the world, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> I've got a couple of ideas for some more sequels in this verse but I don't know if I've left it too late for people to still be interested. Let me know :)


End file.
